


Just Like a Tattoo

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Dummy - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Sunshine - Freeform, Tattoos, Thiam, soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: The result of another Discord spiral. It's what we do.





	Just Like a Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For my girls Amanda and Manny. The owners of Sunshine and Dummy. I heart you.

“Hmm…” Liam slumbers between that place of fast asleep and waking, his mind cloudier than usual thanks to buckets full of spiked booze the night before. His body is heavy and sleepy and warm while his hands smooths affectionate circles over something super soft, something round and firm and… oh there’s a crack - it’s an ass.

 

Someone’s ass. It's lovely, he thinks, trailing his fingers up and down the middle. So soft and a little fuzzy, just like a peach. His palms knead harder into the ass beside him, and parts of his own body jolt in response, he squeezes again and mumbles something dirty into his pillow. His hand rubs over the butt again, moving lower down until his fingers linger above the cleft, ready to push in… wait.

 

WAIT.

 

Whose butt is this??? Liam is painfully single and does not remember bringing home the owner of said fuzzy perfect butt last night. Unless...

 

Liam bolts out of bed and the shriek he lets out is harder than his hung-over mind can handle, he grabs his head soon after, groaning in pain.

 

“Ah fuck!! Fucking shit fuck!!”

  
“The hell?” the voice from the bed croaks, competing with Liam’s for the most fucked up. Aaand just like Liam expected, it’s Theo Raeken - naked as hell and tangled in Liam’s bed sheets… Oh, wait no, no, these are Theo’s sheets, and his room. That is, however, Liam’s  name tattooed on the chimera’s ass. Wait… Fucking what???

 

Liam dives forward pinning Theo’s ass down, examining the ink up close, “Oh no… no no no.” he moans.

“Liam! if you keep pinning me down like this we are going to have a problem real soon…” Theo says but doesn’t make a move to roll away from Liam’s hold.

 

“Hmm, what kind of problem though?” Liam teases but he gets off and wraps half the sheet around his naked self.

 

“One you can’t handle Dunbar.” Theo smirks and pushes himself up on his elbows still facing away from Liam, “Now, what are you freaking out abou -… I’m naked…. Why am I naked?”

 

“Yeah. Me too.”

Theo’s head jerks to the sky-eyed beta, “Why?? Did we??” absolute shock and horror replaces his sleepy look of only a few seconds before and it dawns on him why Liam was screaming like a certain Martin girl. He reaches down for his dick like it would magically give him the answers.

 

“I don’t know Theo but there is something else you need to know, something worse…”

 

“You’re pregnant?”

 

Liam cackles first and then scolds Theo for joking in the face of life changing situations, “No, you idiot, there is something on your ass.”

 

“Is it a gorgeous brunette?”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, “Can you get over Danny already, he’s not into wolves.”

 

“That’s not what Ethan sadi-”

 

“THEO!!! MY NAME IS TATTOOED ON YOUR ASS CHEEK SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 

“Excuse me, what now???” Theo squeals, his voice too high and hysterical to be kind to their werewolf hearing, his half-lidded eyes now wide awake.

 

Liam’s heart sinks a little at the offence but he swallows it down, “Well, not my exact name… my nickname… your nickname for me…”

 

“Dorkball??” Theo yelps as he scrambles up, tripping over the sheets. He hurries from the floor and runs to the bathroom, one hand cupped over his dick.

 

“No -” Liam can hear him toss the laundry hamper aside and get up onto the side of the bath so he can see himself in the tiny mirror above the sink. The beta follows, his hand clenching the sheet around his waist as he leans against the doorframe.

 

“Sunshine™” Theo reads the marking on his ass cheek out slowly, pretty black ink swirling around the name, and there it is. A fat tattoo about the size of his palm. He rubs over it and checks his fingertips but there is no smudged ink like he was expecting.

 

“Yeah, the name you call me when you’re not mad at me.” Liam says grabbing a towel and tossing it at Theo as he gets down from the edge of the bath, “Guess we got pretty fucking wasted last night.”

 

“Well shit, do you have one too??”

 

“What? No. I’d have felt it if I did, doesn’t it burn or something?” Liam says properly convinced that his ass is ink-free. Or he’s in denial, whatever you want to call it.

 

Theo laughs, low and deep, “Oh Sunshine… oh you bean, turn around.” Theo walks up to Liam after having wrapped the towel around his middle, reaching for the sheet and pulling it off with a quick yank.

 

“What? NO! You freakish chimera! Leave me!!” But Theo doesn't leave anything. He spins his roommate around and sure as the devil and his pointy prongs is Liam’s affectionate nickname for Theo on the beta’s pale white ass cheek. Liam groans and flops forward, he can tell just by the way Theo is cackling and dropping to the ground that he too, has been tatted up.

 

 

“Fucksakes Theo, what does it say?? Does it say Dummy?? Oh god... Theo stop fucking laughing you clown!!!” He kicks the chimera, but it just earns more laughter, yeah no, Theo is red in his face and about to pass out. “Asshole!! What does it say!! I'm too short to reach that mirror!!! Is it Dummy??”

 

Theo is now screaming. “No... hahahhaha…… not Dummy….”

 

“Oh thank God-”

 

“Dummy™"

 

Liam drops to the ground and flails around next to Theo. What bloody idiots they were. Neither remembers anything of the previous night and now they’re stuck with each other’s names on their asses and they aren't even together in that way! They’re just roommates- who joke and flirt a lot and make inappropriate comments, and share the occasional ass slap, but that's all. Right? Right??

 

 “Theo, I think there is a more important issue we need to talk about… we possibly had sex last night!” Liam says kneading his feet into the chimera’s back while staring at the ceiling.

 

“I realize that, yes.” Theo sighs, hesitant to ask the next question, “Does that bug you?”

 

It did. But not in the way Theo meant.  He felt worse about not remembering that it actually happened than he did about the fact that they may have slept together.  “Are you kidding me? I tapped Theo ‘Chimera of Death’ Raeken’s ass and lived to see the next day. I'm stoked!” he jokes but any fool could hear through it.

 

“The fuck makes you think you tapped my ass, and I didn't tap yours?”

 

“Judging by what I just saw under that towel, I think I'd know if that tapped me. Hence, I did the tapping.” the beta replies, a matter of a fact, as he gets up and kicks Theo's legs away.

 

Theo tumbles around onto his stomach, “Okay so it's not awkward right?! I mean we're okay?” he yells after Liam as he struts down the hallway in the bedsheet.

 

“We cool. But I’m keeping the baby though. Little dork baby like his dad, we can call him Leo.”

 

“This escalated quickly Dunbar, I don't know if I'm ready.” Theo says joining the beta in the kitchen.  He hops up on the counter, the one opposite the window where Liam always makes their coffee… the one where the morning sun shines in first, catching Liam's golden-brown hair in its rays when he stands with his always-bare back to Theo. He doesn't know why he needs to see that every morning, aside from it being a beautiful thing to look at, his day doesn't feel quite right when he didn't stare at it for at least 10 seconds. And yes, maybe he timed exactly how long Liam takes to pour the coffee and turn around.  But that's when it gets even better. That’s when the sun hits him from the back, and you can see every single fine hair on his body shimmer in the rays, when it's almost too blinding to see his face but you can clearly see the piercing blue of his eyes. Sunshine, is what Theo calls him because of this very reason. You know, normal roommate observations.

 

Liam takes a sip of Theo's coffee before handing it to him, as per their usual routine, and the chimera makes nothing of it. He takes the cup and drinks from it, reaching behind him for the power bars they eat before gym each morning and tosses one at Liam, “You know it means they had to set the tattoos with fire, right? Like they had fire near our asses.” Liam notes before taking a bite.

 

“Yeah. Not the kind of fire I like near my ass.” Theo says, “I was figuring whoever did it would know how to remove it? You wanna backtrack last night and go find out?”  

 

Theo tilts his head from side to side, weighing his options as he chews, “Yeah okay, sounds like a fun day.”  Theo yawns, stretching his arm out above his head and Liam watches it come down, ruffle through his hair and do the rub thing over his chest. He finds himself staring a little too long before Theo looks back at him.

 

They both smile and look away. Sunshine and Dummy.

* * *

 

They skipped gym in favour of hunting down their memories.  They knew where they had started out so the two headed to Sinema. Brett is wiping down the counters and the last few drunk people stumble out when they arrive at the now empty club.

 

“Well well. If it isn't the life of the fucking party! I hope your heads hurts for every glass you two assholes broke last night.” the born wolf huffs but he's more amused than anything else.

 

“Our heads are fine, our memories not so much” Liam says, “That's some potent stuff you hooked us up with?!” he makes his way to a barstool and plops down and Brett leans his hip against the bar, arms crossed next to Liam.

 

Theo slumps down next to him, eyeing Brett suspiciously. He hates it when the guy gets all close with Liam. He is so tall, he just crowds the little wolf and Theo is sure Liam must feel intimidated. “What happened with the glasses... and us?”

 

“You haven't checked Instagram?” Brett asks with that look on his face that says they really shouldn't check it at all.  

 

“Well our phones are kinda missing. Our clothes were too, and we have matching ta-”

 

“Liam!” Theo shouts and kicks the beta's shin ignoring his growl, “No we haven't checked it, what's going on, Talbot?”

 

“Man, you guys are idiots.” He stuffs his lanky body between the two boys and takes his phone out, connecting to Instagram.  

 

Brett clicks on the first story, Mason's, and it's a video of Theo and Liam on the bar counter, pouring shots from a concerning height down random people's throats. Everyone is cheering, screaming, dancing and the two boys are getting them riled up. As the tension builds with the song Theo shoos Liam away, clearing a path. He walks to the end of the counter and when the bass drops, he runs full speed and does a knee slide to the other side…. Where he then drops off and falls face flat on the ground. There's a quick silence and the song stops, before he jumps up, yells “Fuck yeah!!!”  and then everyone screams again and the song carries on.

 

The camera captures a brief shot of Liam's face just as Theo gets back up, and it's possibly the happiest he's ever looked.

 

“Oh boy.” Liam breathes when Brett switches to another story that looks like Liam clinging suggestively to one of the dancing poles, “Oh! Yeah, okay! That's enough! We've seen enough! Thanks.”

 

Theo snorts and slaps his arm, “Do you know where we went after all of this?”

 

“Dude I'm surprised you went anywhere at all. I had medics on standby just in case.” Brett ruffles their hair and gets back to cleaning up, “Buuut, you said you wanted to go bowling so I'm guessing Lanes?”

 

And so that would be their next stop. Except that when they got there, the owner chased them back out, demanding that their “hooligan asses” return her bowling shoes. There was also a crane outside and workers with hard hats and two guys with hazmat suits… they could only pray it didn't have anything to do with their escapades.

 

They fell with their backs against an alley wall, breathless from running away from the angry little woman.  


“Holy shit dude!?! The fuck did we do??” Theo breathes out as the two slumps down against the wall, sweating.

 

“Sunshine!!! Dummy!!!! Aaaaayyyy!!!”

 

“Oh Jesus!!” The two wolves jump and scamper to their feet when the voice next to them speaks. It's a tiny man, obviously also hung-over, asleep under what they recognize as their jackets they wore the night before.  

 

“Hi? And who the hell are you?” Liam asks clutching Theo’s arm and the chimera’s eyebrows do a strange little wiggle as the guy gets up dressed fully in a suit, except for his tie around his head instead of his neck. “It’s me! Adam!” he pats his chest like that's supposed to make them remember exactly who Adam is.

 

“Dudes, your jackets. I kept them for you.” He says with a bright smile, holding the clothing out to them. They take it, thankful to find their cellphones still in the pockets, along with a string of condoms and minty breath freshener. “Did you guys get the tattoos?”

 

“Did we what?” Theo blurts

 

“How do you know about that!?”

 

“Oh right, I see, this is the wolfsbane amnesia. It happens.”

 

“Uh…”

 

The man flashes his yellow irises, and both boys “oooh," in response. “Would you happen to know where we went to get the tattoos, Adam?”

 

“Yeah, just down the block, Peaches Parlor, Amanda and Manny’s place, I recommended it,” he says sounding rather impressed with himself, if only he knew where the tattoos ended up being… “They do wolf tats here in town.”

 

So, there they stood in front of Peaches Parlor, nervous in a way they didn't expect to be. Whether it was the thought of having the tattoo removed with fire or simply the thought of having the tattoo removed. Liam followed Theo’s lead when he moved, swinging the parlor door open. He doesn’t know why but he was kind of expecting a big bald guy with a long gray beard, covered in colorful tattoos, but alas, there sat a pretty girl with wide eyes and an ink gun in her hand.

 

“Hi?”

 

“Are you asking me hi?” she replied, placing the gun down.

 

“No, I-”

 

“Theo, I'm kidding. How’s your ass feeling?”

 

“You’re Amanda then? The one who did the tattoos?”

 

“That’d be me yeah. No refunds though.”

 

“Yeah but that’s kinda why we’re here… can you remove them? Like with fire or whatever” Liam’s heart stings a little when Theo asks the girl, and what a silly thing to do, he can’t walk around with Theo’s nickname tattooed on his butt for the rest of his life.

 

She raises an eyebrow, making her way to the boys slowly, “No.”

 

“No??” they both yell and Liam can’t hide the happy skip of his heart but what surprises him is that Theo’s does the same thing. Neither could tell if that was from relief of terror because a skip sounds the same regardless, but Liam hopes it's the former.

 

“No, to the fire my little puppies. All you need is acetone.”

 

Blank stares.

 

She leans in close, crooking her finger for them to come closer and the wolves lean in, she cups her hands around her mouth and whispers, “They’re fake.”

 

When they still stare at her like she’s speaking an unknown language, their brains trying to process the words, she sighs and grabs their arms, spinning them around. “Oh god, really? Take your butts out!” They comply, pulling their pants down a few inches so that the tattoos are visible.

 

Liam glances down, sees his nickname sitting big and bold on Theo’s ass, it looks so pretty, it looks so right and when the girl comes closer with a cotton swab to wipe it off, he can’t help but whack it out of her hand.

 

“The hell are you doing, Sunshine?” Theo hisses through clenched teeth.

 

Liam makes a face, “I mean you don't know what acetone can do to your skin, you don't know… with your chimera skin and stuff…”

 

Theo looks back, and he too, kind of likes the way his annoying nickname looks on Liam’s ass. He loves that it’s just above a muscle that makes it ripple when Liam moves, making it look alive, “You’re right. I could react so bad to it. Like get a rash.” he circles his hand around his ass indicating where such rash would apparently appear.

 

“Oh really?  And what's your excuse, blue-eyes? Hmm? You also allergic to acetone?”  Amanda asks. She knows. Liam can tell just by looking at her that she fucking knows. She knows something that they don’t. Something that happened the night before.

 

 _No, I’m just an idiot_... Liam thinks shaking his head, “No… I’m… I…”

 

Amanda sees him struggle, she sees the words wanting to spill and the uncertainty that holds them back.  And because she’s an actual angel, she pulls the boys by their shirts into the back office. They look around, confused when she turns on the computer, flipping through what looks like video footage of the store. She selects the one that is marked with yesterday’s date and presses play then forwards to 11:34pm.

 

It shows Theo and Liam stumble into the store, hanging onto each other, giggling. Liam trips and Theo grabs him and helps him back up, securing his grip around Liam’s waist. They stand at the counter, flipping through a book of beautifully drawn pictures, Liam points at one and Theo shakes his head. Liam watches the on-screen version of himself rubbing soothing strokes up and down Theo’s back as the chimera’s head rests against his. And slowly but surely the memories come back as they listen to their conversation.

 

_“This one won’t do… it needs to be something pretty. Like you.”_

_“Aw... oh my god… you think I’m pretty??”_

_“So pretty Theo. So so pretty.”_

_“You too you know… you take my breath away almost every day.”_

 

The words are slurred mumbles and full of hiccups but it's a truth neither can deny. They glance at each other. Liam takes a deep breath, bringing his hand to his face. Theo bites down on his lip, brow furrowed. When they look back at the screen, Amanda hands them another book, staring at them, thoroughly amused as she gets a tiny ink pot and a wooden stick ready that he now recognizes as Henna ink.

 

 _“You're really clever too. Like so smart, with your history and shit. And you make such good plans.”_  
  


On the screen Liam turns to face Theo, his mouth open, and he looks totally stunned and flattered, dramatically so, _“Oh. My. Gosh! Theo… and you know what, you’re so brave, like you’ve been through some real shit and here you still are, alive and everything.”_ Liam smooths Theo’s hair back, _“Pretty and brave.”_

_“You make me brave, Sunshine.”_

_“Shit… I fucking love you.” Liam says and cups Theo's face_

 

The chimera, now staring wide eyed and obviously at Liam's lips, cups the beta's face too. _“You do??”_

 

_“Obviously you big Dummy!!”_

 

_“Good because I love you too.”_

 

And then Theo in the video smiles, leans down and kisses Liam, it looks good- romantic and passionate, despite the awkward tangle of limbs and swaying bodies.

 

“Oh, holy shit.” Liam hides his face in his hands not daring to look at Theo's reaction, but he knows the chimera is frozen beside him, and from a side glance he can tell his mouth is hanging open.

 

“Wait. There's more.” Amanda says stopping Liam when he makes a move to run. She also shuts the door behind her and leans back against it. Liam sighs and turns back to the screen.

 

 _“Oh my god let's get that tattooed!”_  Video Liam yells as he pulls away from the kiss.  

 

_“I love you?”_

 

_“No, Dummy! Sunshine and Dummy!!”_

 

_“Right!! But with that little ™’ sign at the end… because you are mine and I am yours!”_

 

_“Yes... it's like you're in my head!”_

 

They watch themselves lock hands and lay down on the chairs that Amanda flattened for them. Another girl joins them, Amanda calls her Manny, and she sits down beside Theo getting her ink ready, she whispers something to him and he smiles fondly at her, nodding before he looks back at Liam and squeezes his hand.

 

Their butts are out, their fingers are tangled and their eyes never leave one another while they get tattooed. Amanda inks Dummy’™ onto Liam's ass and Manny writes Sunshine’™ on Theo's. They joke about how it doesn't even hurt, they complement each other's asses, stealing quick glances down at the bubble butts beside them. The two girls just roll their eyes, smiling at the dorks as they apply more Henna. When they're done, the two wolves pay and thank Amanda and Manny who wave them off as they leave, staggering and giggling, out the door.

 

“You know. I think, there is someone out front.” Amanda says with a satisfied smirk, even though the shop doesn't open for another hour. She clicks the door shut behind her, leaving the two still staring at the screen.

 

“Wow….” Liam breathes, because he doesn't know what else to say, he just confessed in an entirely drunken state that he loves this damn chimera.  A side of him is relieved that he did it that way because he doubts that he'd ever truly have the guts to say it in any other situation. Theo is still frozen, unresponsive, his hands shoved deep into his jean pockets.  “Theo... I -”

 

“Did you mean it?” Theo clips Liam off, his voice breaks strangely when he speaks and his heart pounds against his ribs, “Do you really feel like that?”

 

“I...” Liam turns to him and his heart beats off the scale too, he can barely hear his own thoughts and the floor seems to wobble beneath his feet.  He blinks away the little stars that cloud his vision but they won't budge. He tries for words again, “I have…” but his throat is too dry, oh god...I know this feeling, he thinks as his body goes cold and slack. “ _Shit!! Liam!!_ ” is all he hears before everything goes dark.

 

When he comes around, he looks up into the prettiest pair of eyes he's ever known, and they look at him the way they always do - like he's the biggest dork but also like he's loved in a million different ways. He knows it's always been there, he's seen it every day for over a year and he's 100% certain his own eyes have that same spark when he looks at Theo. But longing and lingering glances and drunken video confessions are not enough. Not nearly.

 

“The answer is yes,” he croaks, “I'm stupidly in love with you.” he admits closing his eyes again, before Theo can say anything about him fainting and while he's still too embarrassed about it to care what he says out loud.

 

The chimera smiles, his head tilted with fondness, stroking along Liam's jaw as he cradles his little Sunshine’s head in his lap, “I figured… no one has ever passed out while trying to tell me that.” _No one has ever tried to tell me that._

“I guess you can say I fell for you…”

 

“Oh god you're an idiot!” but Theo laughs and pulls Liam up until the beta is straddled in his lap. “Kiss me Dummy” Liam says wrapping his arms around Theo's shoulders, “again…” he adds with a smile.

 

“I love you Sunshine” Theo whispers before he connects their lips, making their heads spin with a different kind of drunk.

 

* * *

 

“Oh look! It's the two loud mouths from last night!” their down stairs neighbor shouts from the floor below when they reach their apartment, “You gonna try get it right this time?!”

 

“What are you talking about Jeff!?” Theo shouts back, stifling a laugh, an arm around Liam's shoulder while the beta unlocks their door.

 

“About the sex!!! You suck at it!!!”

 

They can't help but snort out a laugh, “What did we do?” Liam hollers back down.

 

“Nothing!! That's the point!! I listened to you trying to get undressed for half an hour, falling over like dumbasses!! You have dirty mouths though!!”

 

“Wanna see just how dirty my mouth can be?” Liam winks at Theo, meeting his lips halfway as he shuts the door behind them.

 

“Yes lord. This is what I'm here for!!” Jeff bellows from below

 


End file.
